Mobile communications devices, such as cellular phones, wireless-enabled personal digital assistants (PDAs), and two-way pagers, have become very prevalent in many of regions of the world, such as the United States, Asia, and Europe. When such devices were much less common, they were regarded as a status symbol by many of their users. For example, by merely having a cellular phone, a message of importance or success could be projected. In contrast, many of the foregoing mobile communications devices have become a commodity item in today's mobile environment.
Today, many users desire that their cellular phones provide a unique expression of their personality, thereby differentiating the user's phone from a mere commodity item used by lesser people. For example, Nokia produces several phones that include faceplates that may be changed. These faceplates come in a wide variety of colors and patterns, and enable users to personalize their phones by changing an existing faceplate to a new faceplate. However, it is often difficult to change faceplates, and the attachment features of the faceplates may be broken when trying to remove a faceplate or attach a new faceplate to the phone.
The use of interchangeable faceplates is especially popular with the teenage and young adult markets. These markets are also hot for manufacturers that produce goods that include or promote the manufacturer's (or other manufacturer's) marks. For example, many items sold at Old Navy and Ambercrombie and Fitch stores say “Old Navy” or “Ambercrombie and Fitch” on them. In other instances, an article of clothing or similar type item may contain known a well-known logo, such as a soft drink logo (e.g., Coca-Cola), a beer producer logo (e.g., Budweiser), or a sports team logo. By wearing clothing with these marks, individuals are able to express their personalities.